One of the factors that limit processing speed in computer systems is the generation of excessive heat at higher clock speeds. Significant gains of speed and reliability have been achieved by cooling logic modules. Cooling multiple logic modules with different heat loads to the same temperature with a single refrigeration system is a difficult task. The problem stems from the common source and sink that a single compressor/condenser provides. Various attempted solutions to this problem include using speed control, separate TX valves for the evaporator and hot gas mixing independently with each inlet. These approaches have been inadequate.